Ten Years
by Sailorjj07
Summary: RaenefLeeche. Ten years have passed and Leeche is going back to Raenef, as promised. Will they still feel the same way about each other, even after being apart for so many years?
1. Chapter 1

Ten Years

By: Sailorjj07

1. Leeche on My Mind

A/n: Demon Diary, huh?! Well, I'm gonna give it a go! No need to not broaden my horizons. And I know for a fact that the book points everything toward Raenef and Eclipse, but I think I like Raenef/Leeche just a little more. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

_Incantations_

"Leeche, hurry up!" My best friend, Redina, cried. Redina and I have been best friends since I was ten. Redina has red hair and bright red eyes. Hence the "red" in her name. Redina is the same age as me, exactly twenty. We were on our way to the library before it closed.

"Leeche!" I looked up from where I had stopped to tie my dress up.

"I'm coming!" I hiked up my already shortened dress and ran as fast as I could, running past Redina. She grinned at me as I ran by, speeding up to catch me. We are the fastest female runners in our village. We ran for about two minutes, making it in the door as the employees were leaving for the day. They greeted us as we walked inside and we nodded, going in to find what we were looking for.

"Annalise?" Annalise is the daughter of the librarian and she is also my best friend (besides Redina). "Annalise?"

"I don't think she's here." Redina said, looking around the area we were in.

"I do." I pointed at a girl with dark brown hair in a purple dress, sitting at a table.

"Annalise, why do you ignore your best friends?" Redina asked her, walking to where she sat. Annalise took her reading glass off, letting us see her dark green eyes in their full glory.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I just didn't hear." Annalise grinned at us, putting down the book she was reading and placing her glasses in her pocket. "I found it."

Redina and I stared wide eyed at Anna, �You found it?" We said, together, still surprised. Annalise had been told by her mother that there was a secret room in the library full of books about dark magic and the demons. I needed some of the books so that I could better myself in the dark arts. When I was about fourteen, some type of mystical dark power began to flow through me. I believe it was from my mother, but my father denies it. He says my mother was the most wonderful kind woman in the world and that I shouldn't accuse her of doing any evil. But if it was evil, then why was my Raenef good?

"Leeche, you will be with him soon. Ten years have passed and an extra two weeks. We'll get you to him." Anna said, grinning at me.

"Yeah, we'll get you to him. We promise!" Redina cried, receiving a look from Anna's mother, who was at the front of the library. We all giggled together and followed Anna up to the second floor.

"Make sure Mother isn't watching. She does not know." Anna whispered, going to a bookshelf against the back wall. She pulled on a book and we watched as the shelf slid upward.

"Wow..." I whispered and Anna nodded, walking into the now visible hallway. It was dark except for the light of the entry way.

"Leeche, may we have some light please?"

"Yes, you may. _The darkness has fallen, and I cannot see. Please give me some light, to guide me!_" (Corny, I know) A bright light shined and formed into a ball in my hand. I grinned at my two best friends, walking down the dark hallway first. We walked into a large circle room, full of books.

"Leeche put the light here." I put the ball of light on a table in the center of the room, leaving it to rest there. "I have three books to give you and then you can be on your way tonight."

"What are they?" Redina asked, picking up a book and blowing the dust off.

"Help." Anna got a large red book off a shelf, a little blue book off of another shelf, and a green book off of the shelf next to it. "The red book is a book full of new, stronger incantations. The blue book is full of defensive incantations. And this green book is for you to keep contact with us."

"Keep contact?"

"Yes. I'll show you." Anna took the ink and quill sitting on a table, and opened the other green book in her hand. "I wrote the word 'hello'. Now open your book."

I opened my book and watched as the word 'hello' formed in it.

"WOW!!" Redina cried, looking at the book.

"It's some type of demon enchanted book. I managed to copy it to another book for Redina."

"How? I didn't know you knew any....ANNA!" I grinned at my best friend, trying not to laugh. "When did you learn?"

"We couldn't let you be the only one wielding magic." Redina said, grinning back at me.

"But how?"

"It's called white magic. We studied with a couple of priests. They taught us how to figure out the spell and copy it." They both grinned at me and then Anna gave Redina a green book too. We left the secret room then, after I made my light ball disappear.

**At Raenef's Realm**

I jumped up from bed, clutching my shirt in pain. I watched Leeche die right before me; I watched **my **Leeche be killed. After ten years without her, I thought I had moved on. I thought I had forgotten about her. But my other half; the nice, bubbly sweet one still loved the girl that kissed him ten years ago. And now it was all I ever dreamed about. It started two weeks ago, the day when Leeche told me she'd come back to marry me. I didn't think it would affect me this much, I didn't think I'd miss her so terribly.

"Finally awake from your nap, Master Raenef?" Eclipse must have heard me, or he wouldn't have gotten here so quickly.

"Yes." I sat up slowly, still trying to shake the fear from my mind. Great demon lords fear nothing and I knew if Eclipse knew what I was feeling, he would never let me hear the end of it. I stood up and yawned, giving a sideways glance at Eclipse.

"Have you heard from Chris?" I yawned again, stretching.

"Yes. He says that he'll be coming to see you soon." Eclipse glanced at me, keeping his face emotionless.

"Has he finally become the high priest?" I asked, going to my window.

"Yes, but since the treaty is still applied, he can come."

"Good. When will he be coming?" I walked toward my bathroom, telling a servant to draw me a hot bath quickly.

"Two days from today." Eclipse said, watching me with his eyes.

"Then we should prepare for the arrival of the high priest." I walked into my bathroom, leaving Eclipse to himself. I heard my door open and knew Eclipse left the room.

**At 9:00 p.m.**

"The night is young, Leeche. Are you ready?" Anna asked me, smiling sadly. My best friends Redina and Annalise were in the basement of my home with me. We were all in black cloaks and I had two chests on the ground next to me.

"I am ready." Redina and Anna both hugged me at once, tears streaming down their faces. I was about to cry when both, shook their head fiercely at me.

"You will not cry, Leeche." Anna said, hugging me tighter. She pulled away and pulled on some of my curls, then pinched my cheeks to make them red. She grinned at me, as she adjusted my cloak.

"You must look your best for him and if you have tears on your face, you will not look your best." Redina added, hugging me tight as well. When she pulled away, she tucked a lock of my pink hair behind my ear and smiled at me.

"I will do my best."

"We love you, Leeche. You must never forget that." They each kissed my cheek, making me smile. I kissed each of their cheeks as well, and then stood back next to my chests on the floor.

"Let's go then." Redina and Anna held their hands out and started to chant,_ �The demon lord of this land, has caused us drought and troubles so we can no longer stand. Let the sacrifice please his lord, so he won't send a demon horde."_

"I know he's not causing us any drought or anything, but that's the incantation." Redina grinned at me as the magic began to rush around me.

"Bye Red! Bye Anna!" I waved at them and then I was transported to Raenef.

**In Raenef's Realm**

"Eclipse, I wasn't supposed to receive a sacrifice today, was I?" I looked up from the book I had been reading. I had sensed the magic rush in my house, but wasn't sure if that was exactly what I felt.

"No..." Eclipse had been reading a book as well, but I knew he had noticed the same thing as me.

"Then why am I getting one?" I jumped up, putting my book down on the table. I walked into one of our sitting rooms and stopped at the door. "Another bride? I thought they had learned that I didn't want one..."

"Not even one as pretty as me?" The girl turned around and smiled at me.

"I don't care how pretty you are, I do not want..."

"Raenef, I thought you were going to be a nice demon lord?" The girl pulled the hood off of her head and I was filled with happiness at the sight of long, beautiful pink curls. She grinned at me with her bright, round eyes and I smirked back.

"I still am a nice demon lord."

"Then why are you trying to kick out your betrothed?" And then she ran to me and hugged me, something I had wanted for the past ten years. "I missed you so."

I nodded, hugging her back slowly. I was still surprised at seeing her.

She pulled away from me and then did a low curtsy, �My lord Raenef, I have come from my home, to stay in your realm and be with you. I bring no gift, but myself, and I hope that is all you need of me."

I smiled, �Then I gladly welcome you." I was surprised at how the right words flowed out of my mouth and was rewarded with the bright red blush on Leeche's face. She had really grown up in ten years.

"Then I guess I can help you." I noticed the two chests on the floor where the transportation portal had been. "What are these?"

"Personal belongings. Do I still have my old room?"

"No. I'm giving you a new one."

"Where is it?"

"Next to mine." I saw the blush on her face get brighter.

"Thank you." She grinned at me, _�My bags are packed, but are in the way. Move these bags to my room, so I can unpack later today._" The bags vanished from the room and where I knew they would be in her new room.

"So you know magic now?" Eclipse walked into the room with a smirk on his face. He hadn't known the girl could do magic, but then he had heard several stories about her mother...

"Yes. I found the dark energy flowing through me the day after I left here, ten years ago." Leeche sat down on one of the couches, and took off her cloak. The dark maroon dress she had on was very clingy in the right places and the black ribbons in her hair made the pink color stand out. The top of the dress had a very low cut, showing me the rise of her breasts. I stared at her entire body before looking back at her face, trying to control my blushing. I would not blush like a 15 year old in front of Eclipse. I'm 25 and I refuse to show anything in front of Eclipse.

Leeche must've seen the look in me eyes because she lifted an eyebrow at me and smirked. So she had seen me examine her body and she wasn't appalled. That's always a good thing to know. The bubbly, happy Raenef grinned at me in our mind, going on and on how pretty Leeche had grown up to be. _'Not pretty,' _I corrected him,_'Leeche, has become beautiful.'_

End Chapter 1


	2. You Haven't Changed

Ten Years

By: Sailorjj07

2. You Haven't Changed

A/n: Long time no hear right? Lol, well here I am! Thank you to all who reviewed! Sorry I haven't written on this in a long time!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_Incantations_

**Actions**

(Me!)

I was slightly suspicious of Leeche's behavior. She was never this well behaved before, however ten years had passed therefore maybe she's been spoiled less.

"Hey Raenef? I'm hungry," Leeche stated, looking around the sitting room with a frown.

I sighed; no, of course she wouldn't be spoiled less.

"Are you're telling me...?"

"You own this house right? Can I have food please?" Leeche gave me a look like the answer was the most obvious in the world. I sighed again and turned to Eclipse.

"On my way to get the child something right away," Eclipse said, standing up and walking out of the sitting room. As he headed for the door, Leeche glared at him.

"I am not a brat!" She cried, and I shook my head.

"No, of course not." I heard Eclipse mutter with a sigh as he headed down the hallway.

Then I turned back to Leeche and found her staring at me.

"Can I help you?"

"You've changed..." Leeche started to say, quietly before she shook her head. I gave her an odd look and waited for her to continue.

"Have I?" I added on, when she didn't say anything more.

Leeche nodded and stood up, walking over to sit on the couch beside me. She reached over and put her arms around me, leaning against my shoulder. I sat rigid, wondering what the hell she was doing.

"See? The old Raenef would've blushed and been happy for me to hug him. What happened to you? Did you extract your heart in some demon ritual?" Leeche pouted and withdrew her arms from me, giving me a look that said she was not happy about my change.

However, why would I care how some human girl felt about me? It wasn't like she was anyone special...

The bubbling one gave a loud giggle at that and then grew a bright red blush on his face...He cared?! The idiot.

"Raenef? You didn't...You didn't get another bride while I was gone did you?" I watched Leeche look down at her hands and at my bored stare she looked up, glowering at me.

"I was just asking! Geez."

"There is food ready in the dining room..." Eclipse came back in at that time and Leeche hopped up, ignoring me and walking past Eclipse. He watched her walk past, and then turned to me, "Raenef?"

"She's mad. She doesn't know about my halves."

Eclipse nodded and walked after the girl, following her to the dining room. Slowly, I got up and followed them too.

**In The Dining Room**

"So...my father doesn't know I'm here..." Leeche said, looking down at her plate of food. She grinned and began to eat, as if the two of us weren't even there.

"Again?"

"Hmmm? Oh yes. I left without telling him. Since you aren't the one who killed my mother, he shouldn't have any problem with it. And if he does, I'll just cry. That way, he'll let me stay for sure."

"Leeche, isn't that a little childish for a 20 year old?" I heard myself say, and watched as she paused in her eating. A single tear rose in her eye and she frowned at me.

"It's not childish that my father is predictable!" She cried, and then began to eat again. I found myself slightly worried by the girl's mood change but decided not to comment on it.

"Anyways, my best friends know I'm here so I'm safe, right?"

"Perhaps." Eclipse stated quietly, and Leeche stopped everything she was doing to look at him. They met eyes evenly and finally Leeche made a frustrated noise.

"I'm going back home!" She cried, standing up from the chair, and pushing it into the table quickly. Leeche was out of the room in an instant, going to her room, I was guessing.

"What was that all about?" I asked, looking at Eclipse curiously.

He made a face that completely said that he didn't care and stood up himself. Eclipse then made his way for the door, and stood, leaning against the door frame,"...best you go speak to her." Then he walked away, going to do his business, I assumed.

I nodded at the empty spot in the door frame and followed his idea. I walked to Leeche's room where she was laid out face down in her bed.

"Go away." Leeche said, her voice muffled. I gave a sigh at how bothersome she was being and walked over to the large bed she laid in. I sat on the corner and looked at the door.

"Ok." Was my only reply. I really had no clue what I was doing so why should I pretend? I sat up to go when a felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I looked around to see Leeche with a few tears on her face, holding my wrist and looking up at my sorrowfully.

What was wrong with her?

"Raenef? Is it really alright for me to stay here? I...I don't think Eclipse wants me to." Leeche glanced to the side for a moment, then looked back at my face.

I opened my mouth to answer when Leeche leaned back on the bed and with an accidental tug, brought me down on top of her. Both of us blushed, I will admit, and all I could do was look down at her face. She had been really worried about Eclipse's thoughts on her being here, I believe. I smiled very softly, at the girl below me, and nodded my head.

"You can stay, Leeche."

Leeche grinned and then leaned up, kissing me full on my lips. I could feel both of us (me and my other self) blushing profusely at Leeche's obvious affection. Suddenly ten years ago flooded back to me and I remembered the first time she had done this...

"Thanks Raenef. I'll be the best bride ever!" Leeche said, grinning up at me.

I shook my head at her and heard my other self giggling loudly. He said something about how Leeche hadn't changed.

End Chapter 2

The End!

A/n: Yeah, I know, two whole chappies. But I just didn't want to continue to kill the character's personalities anymore than I felt like I had. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND READ THOUGH!


End file.
